


Flirt

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was better that Neo didn't know the Merovingian had just flirted with him. Far better that the pretty boy didn't know just how many people wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special

The Merovingian grinned to himself as Neo angrily hissed, “What the hell do you want ?”  
   
 _'Ah, here he is at last, the One himself. All this time and I've never found a way to fuck one of the One's. Hmm, not this time, this One is mine.'_  
  
His gaze swept from the brown-haired woman he'd been talking to, over to the pale, lithe, black-haired man. Slowly, just to see the reaction, he reached out to touch the cassock-clad shoulder. Since it seemed that dearest Neo didn't understand French it gave him quite a bit of room.  
  
"Regardez mon jeune joli, la biche regardé. Pourquoi faites nous ne déjeunons pas et je vous fous dans la merde devant mon épouse? Je vous assure que la table sera complètement avant que nous ne soyons commencés. Il serait un changement agréable de l'allure aussi pour avoir un public véritable de nouveau."  *Look at my pretty, doe-eyed puppy. Why don't we do lunch and I fuck you in front of my wife ? I assure you the table will be clean before we get started. It would be a nice change of pace too to have a real audience again.*  
Dark-brown eyes glared at him as Neo knocked his hand away and spat, “You know what, I don’t care, go away, go ! Seriously, just fuck off.”

That made him laugh, "Alors vous vraiment voulez à? Combien chanceux pour moi. Puits, mon petit jeune que je verrai vous la semaine prochaine." *So, you actually do want to ? How lucky for me, well, my little puppy I will see you next week.* as he walked away.  
  
For a second, he looked up and spotted Smith standing on one of the buildings obviously having observed the events. Knowing it would piss the younger A.I. off just as much with what he'd just said he waved at the black-suited ex-Agent who scowled terrifyingly back. After he quickly made his way to his limousine where the albino twisn and Vlad waited to take him to Levrai.  
  
La semaine prochaine...Levrai  
  
Again, he straightened the crystal vase of dark-red roses on the upper white-table cloth. Persephone shook her head, "It's not going to work, it has not before and it will not now."  
He glared at the younger A.I. who just happened to be his wife, "Goddamn it woman, just shut up."

The long black-haired woman chuckled, but otherwise was silent and then he sat down to wait. Minutes later, as Neo, Morpheus and Trinity walked down the aisle toward the dias, all the black nearly blending them into the onyx walls. _'So nice to see you again my puppy. Couldn't you have left the salamander and the little snake at home ? It would have been far more memorable that way. My great honour to see you do remember me. How lucky I am that you can't understand French or I would be deleted by now, I'm sure.'_   
  
With a smile, he raised a glass of wine and murmured, “Ah, Neo," it made him want to laugh as the pale cheek twitched slightly in disgust, "and friends. Come, come, sit, I don’t bite…much.”  
  
 _'Smith would delete me if he heard what I said. Still that arrogant little ass can get fucked by a gang of dirty pigs for all I care. What would make this even better ? If Smith had the decency to warn dearest Neo about me.'_  
  
Neo with a soft swish of the cassock sat down, warily, in the chair across from him. Persephone introduced herself as she once again glared at him. After Persephone's words, he noticed Neo looking at the dark-skinned captain and pale-skinned second in command, both of whom shook their heads.  
  
At that, it would have been impossible for him not to feel Neo's near palpable relief as the One replied, “Thank you, but no, we don’t need anything.”  
  
That answer made him half-scowl briefly, _'Good, good and marvelous, Smith did tell him about me. Well, I don't exactly want to be a bad host do I ?'_  
“Non, non, I insist you try something, I only stock the best of everything, especially for my most important guests, otherwise I will feel that I failed as your host.”  
  
His scowl turned into a smile as Neo's lips briefly thinned then the pale man 'corrected' himself, “I suppose some water wouldn’t hurt.”  
  
To see if he could get a bigger reaction of any sort from Neo, he reached a hand out to rest on the taut thigh. For the human's credit and his disappointment, Neo didn't flinch or twitch at all.  
Still he had a chance at the human now, without Smith's being capable of interfering. With his other hand he gestured to Jean, his head-waiter, who quickly came over to the table.  
  
Persephone let out an angry huff as he tightened his hand on Neo's thigh and said, "Jean, obtient de l'eau pour nos invités. A peine assurez-vous qu'un d'eux est... spécifique. Et depuis que je sais pour un fait que notre joli garçon ne le boira pas volontiers, peut-être vous testez un peu... en dehors la balance aujourd'hui." *Jean, get some water for our guests. Just make sure that one of them is...special. And since I know for a fact that our pretty boy won't willingly drink it, perhaps you've been feeling a bit...off balance today.*  
  
Jean nodded slightly and then turned to look at Neo before walking towards the kitchen. He discussed the Key Maker with Morpheus until Jean came back then 'tripped' causing the tray of extremely cold water to be dumped on Neo. As he hoped, even Neo couldn't repress the instinctive human reaction of gasping at the cold. It made him grin as a few drops slid over pale-pink lips.  
  
 _'Huhn, not enough for an instant reaction, but still enough to effect him in a few minutes.'_  
  
Knew that he wasn't the only one watching the way the soaked cassock clung to the lean back and tight ass as Neo excused himself to the bathroom. Things turned back to the 'discussion' again at hand. After a few minutes had passed, he got up and Persephone asked, "Where are you going ?"  
  
"Pour voir comment le petit jeune se porte dans ceci... l'heure difficile." *To see how the little puppy is faring in this...hard time.*  
  
Persephone glared at him and answered, "Voi mi disgustate, io non posso credere che essere mio marito." *You disgust me, I can't believe you're my husband.*  
  
When he got to the entrance Pierre wondered at him, "Are you sure you want to do this ?"  
  
"Oui, I don't pay you to worry, now get back to work !" *Yes*  
  
Quietly, he entered the bathroom a few minutes later to see... _' **Smith** ? How did he get in here ? That asshole is blowing **my** puppy ! Well, it's my restaurant and I'll watch if I want to damn it !'_  
  
Smith's gaze moved from Neo to him and blue-eyes took on a smug glint as Neo groaned, "Oh god, mm, Smith."  
  
The ex-Agent taunting him as Smith pulled away from Neo to lick his lips clean slowly, "Yes, Neo ?"  
  
Neo leaned against the marble sink took a few deep breaths before responding with an exasperated eyeroll, "Fuck you...again."  
  
He felt the need to interrupt, “So, this is why you went…off...so quickly.” _'I know everything ! How could I not know they were fucking on the side, or is it fighting on the side ? I should have known about it either way.'_  
  
Angry, he snarled at Smith, "Il est une démonstration agréable que j'admets mais fout vous, Smith dans la merde, il était le mien! Recherchez, vous le dieu pestés, chiez en baisant, le cochon a fait face au bâtard." *It is a nice show I admit, but fuck you, Smith, he was mine ! Mine, you god damned, shit fucking, pig faced bastard.*  
  
Smith's smug response, “Bien il semble vous êtes parvenus ici trop tard, Merovingian. Il est mon amour, un de vos jouets et je ne le gardons pas. Maintenant, je will merci beaucoup pour sortir, parce que comme vous pouvez voir nous sommes occupés.” * Well, it seems you got here too late, Merovingian. He is my love, not one of your toys and I'm keeping him. Now, I will thank you very much to get out, because as you can see we're busy.*  
  
Barely restrained himself from stomping his foot as he snarled, turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Levrai's security footage of the bathroom during that time and the literal fucking that started minutes later ? Duplicated then 'mysteriously' erased by a glitch.


	2. Flirt

Neo raked a hand through his hair as he spotted Maria, the long brown-haired librarian, well, ex-librarian, he’d help free a few months ago stood on the corner. She was looking very uncomfortable next to a slightly graying-black haired, pale-skinned man in an all black-suit with a black-shirt and tie. _‘What’s going on ? She wouldn’t look that nervous unless something, or that guy was bothering her.’_

 “Maria, are you all right ?”

 The woman’s head jerked in his direction, her eyes incredibly relieved as they met his, she was almost crying. A movement caught his eye, a hand quickly being off the top of Maria’s long brown-skirt.

 Angry he stalked to a stop in front of Maria, glaring at the man, he demanded, “What the hell do you want ?”

 He didn’t expect the man’s cool, gray-eyes to sweep over him with a disturbing amount of lust in them. It startled him so much, that for a second, the fact the man was suddenly touching his shoulder didn’t register, but the appreciative stream of some language he didn’t know clued him in and he knocked the hand away.

 “You know what, I don’t care, go away, go ! Seriously, just fuck off.”

 The guy laughed, smiled more than a little creepily, murmured more crap and finally left. A dark-blond/black haired man who'd witnessed the event shook his head in confusion then walked off.

 When both men had disappeared from sight he asked, “Maria, do you know what that was about ?”

“You don’t want to know, trust me, you don’t want to know what he just said it was disgusting.”

_‘I don’t think I ever want to see that guy again. Ugh, I feel dirty just because he touched me now.’_

A week later…elevator, Levrai

 As he looked around the onyx walls, he couldn’t help wondering if Smith’s words from yesterday were true, “The Merovingian was flirting with you approximately a week ago. You see, Mr. Anderson, he has quite the…reputation, also he can’t stand pretty things turning him down which you most assuredly did. While truly I could care less what happens to you, but I would avoid anything that he offers you, no matter how innocuous. You are my pretty thing, not one of his toys.”

_‘If he didn’t care, why would he say all that ? Why would he warn me and call me ‘his’ pretty thing ?’_

The elevator doors opened and he followed Morpheus, Trinity and then the maitre de into the restaurant. The walls were dark-green/onyx and columns were behind the dais raised table. If it hadn’t been a mission, he would’ve sworn out loud because just like Smith had said, there sitting at the table in front of the white, green and gray glassed windows was the guy who’d ‘flirted’ with him. The table was covered in two tablecloths - the upper longer one which was white and the second shorter one.

_‘Fucking hell, let me guess I already ruined any chance we had last week. That’s why he smiled, he knew who I was and I didn’t have a damned clue who he was. I don’t want to take anything because of Smith’s warning, but I can’t really risk ruining it further by refusing something. He’s smiling again, he knows that too. If you already ruined it, it doesn’t matter if you refuse. Hey, what’dya know the asshole does speak English.’_

Gray-eyes glowed as the, suddenly tan-skinned, program, still dressed in what looked like the same black suit, raised a crystal glass of white wine in a toast, “Ah, Neo,” he repressed the shudder of disgust at the Merovingian’s caressing of his name, “and friends. Come, come, sit, I don’t bite…much. Can I get you any thing, cake, wine…something else ? All you ‘ave to do is ask for it.”

Warily, he took the seat directly across from the French-man, while the pale-skinned, long black-haired woman, who wore a tight, cream dress, and sat beside the Merovingian rolled her eyes as if she’d heard this a thousand times. Before he could answer, she introduced herself in a husky voice, “I am Persephone, his wife.”, then in an undertone, “Not that it matters for much.”, with a glare at her husband.

_‘He’s married to her, but…what sort of idiot would cheat on her ? Well, besides the French-man, of course, considering his flirting and reputation.’_

Though, it made him very glad for the interruption and his shades as he looked over at Morpheus and Trinity, they both shook their heads slightly. Almost smiled at that because it let him reply, “Thank you, but no, we don’t need anything.”

“Non, non, I insist you try something, I only stock the best of everything, especially for my most important guests, otherwise I will feel that I failed as your host.”

_‘Real mature, trying to guilt trip us into taking something. Goddamn it, I hate this mission.’_

 A bit of effort was required for him not to scowl as he amended, “I suppose some water wouldn’t hurt.”

_‘I can hope, but I doubt mine will be any definition of safe. What the fuck was that ?’_

There was a rush of irritation and exasperation in the back of his mind, it wasn’t his, so it could only, somehow, fuck if he knew how besides that mysterious connection of theirs, be Smith’s. For the hell of it, he decided to try ‘shoving’ his full disgust back at the ex-Agent as one of the Merovingian’s hands came to rest on his thigh. How he managed to cover it, when the graying-haired A.I. motioned over a waiter and said something in French, while the hand on his thigh tightened its grip, before waving the guy away and said waiter stopped openly looking over his cassock-clad form before grinning and walking away to the kitchen, he’d never know.

What he did know was that he had a very bad feeling about what would be in that water’s code. _‘I hate this, I hate this, god, I am **never** going to be able to ‘just’ trust any smiling people after this, never. Especially, not if they start flirting with me, why does, seemingly, everyone want to flirt with me with this past week ?’_

Minutes later, the waiter came back with a tray of glasses containing what looked like water. Smith’s exasperation must have influenced him, because either he was imagining the guy purposely spilling the tray on him or it was just a very, very bad day. Of course, he ended up excusing his thoroughly soaked self to the men’s bathroom, as he did he felt plenty of eyes, one pair of which was undoubtedly the Merovingian’s, staring at his ass.

Really exasperated now, he pulled his shades off and put them on the white marble counter, murmured, “I so need a damn drink after this, a **safe** drink.”, before leaning over the sink, then pushing hair, and blinking water, out of his eyes. Didn’t even realise that he’d closed his eyes until they were jerking open as hands landed on his shoulders.

After what had just happened it was almost, almost, a relief to see the, almost eerily, bright-blue eyes of Smith look back at him. Still that made him spin around, his hands landing on Smith’s chest, because of how odd it was he noticed that the black jacket was open now instead of closed, and demanded, “How the fuck did you get in here ? I closed the door, there’s nothing, no way for you…without me, the **fuck** ?”

He noticed then that Smith’s breathing wasn’t as smooth as he’d thought, it was almost fast. The wetness from his hands had quickly soaked through Smith’s shirt and the brown-haired man didn’t have the excuse of being drenched in very cold water for his nipples to be hard.

Smith smirked at his confusion, a tanned finger reached out and he shivered as it started tracing over his cheekbone, “Suffice it to say that I have my ways. Besides did you think that I would miss an opportunity to see you soaking wet ?”, then that hand slid into his hair sending more cold water cascading down the back of his neck.

Instinctively, he gasped, then before he had time to blink Smith was kissing him deep and hard, he groaned as the other warm hand slid down undoing the cassock’s button’s as it went, resting for a moment on his hip before cupping him roughly. One of his arms wrapped around Smith’s waist as he leaned back against the sink to breathe. Maybe he had accidentally swallowed some of the water meant for him, because he wanted to get off **now** , the next thing he knew Smith was on his knees and, _'Holy fucking god ! Where'd he learn how to do that ?'_

Must have said or done something because dark laughter followed his next moan. Smith pulled away and blue-eyes glowed as the ex-Agent answered with, "What do you think that all those copies are for ?"

_'Is he being serious ? Fuck it, I don't care that's hot.'_

If he'd been able to think he wouldn't have answered anyway, but the hot flash that followed demanded satisfaction which Smith was more than enthusiastic to provide. Heard himself dimly, "Oh god, mm, Smith."

A tanned hand stroked his hip as Smith pulled away, licked his lips and rumbled a breathless, "Yes, Neo ?"

_That's the first time he's actually meant Neo as my name. Wait, did he really just say that ? He's a literal arrogant fuck. '_

"Fuck you...again."

A voice interrupted the blood pounding in his head and the heavy breathing, the Merovingian was smug, “So, this is why you went…off...so quickly.” then it turned angry, "Il est une démonstration agréable que j'admets mais fout vous, Smith dans la merde, il était le mien! Recherchez, vous le dieu pestés, chiez en baisant, le cochon a fait face au bâtard."

He and Smith shocked jerked to look at the French-man before he looked confusedly down at Smith because the ex-Agent had started to laugh. Whatever had just been said, Smith answered it in French in an equally, if not even more smug tone, “Bien il semble vous êtes parvenus ici trop tard, Merovingian. Il est mon amour, un de vos jouets et je ne le gardons pas. Maintenant, je will merci beaucoup pour sortir, parce que comme vous pouvez voir nous sommes occupés.”

The Merovingian snarled and turned to stalk out, he really must’ve swallowed a bit of water because the thought, _‘He is kind of hot or at least, he’s got a nice ass.’_ , entered his head.

Smith distracted him by rising and kissing him. Annoyed as his cell suddenly rang, somehow he managed to shrug out of the cassock and throw it against the wall, a dull smashing sound before the ringing stopped. It made him growl as he kissed Smith when the door opened, again. _'Get the fuck out and stay out.'_ Angry, he threw a hand out, a surprised grunt as the guy from last week was thrown out of the room and the door slammed itself shut not to open until he wanted it to open.

"Fuck people."

"Not people, fuck me."

"Mmhm."

Unfortunately, he'd only remember bits of the first time - slick, tanned skin and bright-blue eyes contrasting with white marble tile, the panting and the final groan of, "Neo."

They got dressed and he asked, "What happens now ?"

Smith had pulled the bathroom door open to reveal not the Levrai hallway, but the white hallway that Seraph had taken him through to get to the courtyard. A half-turn as Smith stopped in the doorway, followed by, "Are you coming ?"

For the first time Smith actually smiled as he nodded, he followed and pulled the door closed behind him.


	3. Coincidence

Mark Hammlin looked across the street at the brown-haired lady and the graying-black haired man in the expensive black-suit. It was obvious whatever the man was saying was making the woman uncomfortable, but a guy like that would probably have huge security guys hiding somewhere near-by.

A call of, “Maria, are you all right ?”

It surprised him when a younger, slightly taller, pale-skinned and short black-haired, priest-looking guy in a black robe stalked up to stand between the two.

_'Since when have priest's been pretty ? Whatever, if Pretty Priest wants to do something let him do it. I ain't going to stop him.'_

Pretty Priest snarled suddenly, “What the hell do you want ?”

Expensive Man had started saying something that was probably creepy and when he'd finished Pretty Priest hissed, “You know what, I don’t care, go away, go ! Seriously, just fuck off.”

He looked down at his watch and shook his head, _'Damn it, late for work and that meeting's today.'_ Ten minutes late, he walked into Sol Couer's board room, they made plant food and...sex toys, not that anyone voluntarily brought up the last one. As he sat down the CEO Mr. Freeman asked, "Mark would you accompany Sally to the deal with Mr. Thompson from Dark Pleasures ?"  
  
That made him look beside him at his best friend, the light-blond haired Sally Moore, whose silent look demanded a juicy explanation for his being late. "I'd love to, Mr. Freeman. Can I ask where it'll be taking place ?"

' _Are we finally getting rid of, no pun intended, those fucking sex toys ? At least, then Jack would stop asking me about new toys for his boyfriend and girlfriend.'_

Mr. Thompson nodded, "I've reserved a table at Levrai for next week on Tuesday afternoon."

_'What no time ? Urgh, this is just like him to not tell us everything. I'm guessing Mr. Thompson will be some kid just out of business school.'_

The meeting and the week seemed to blur by until himself in a black-suit and Sally in a cleavage showing, light-pink/white dress sat across from Mr. Thompson and his associate the black-haired Mr. Preston in the black/dark-green walled dining room of Levrai.

Mr. Thompson was, surprisingly, an old gray-haired guy and staring at Sally as his own gaze drifted to the table on the dias. _'Wait a second, is that...Pretty Priest ? What's **he** doing here ? How many fucking coincidences can there be ? First Expensive Man and now him, where's that brown-haired lady ?'_

Black-haired Pretty Priest still wearing his coat, except that he was also wearing shades now, was sitting down with a dark-brown skinned, bald man in a black duster and a black-haired, pale woman, also in a black duster, across from Expensive Man.

He took a sip of his wine as Mr. Thompson asked, "Mr. Hammlin, what do you think ?"

"I'm sorry ? I didn't catch that, what did you say ?"

"I was wondering if you think that Misty Pleasure would be a good name for a new product we're devloping and hoping to release when this deal is finalized."

"Oh, yes, that sounds like a great name, Mr. Thompson."

' _It sounds like a guy who gets off too soon. Huh, what's going on over there ?'_

Sally had just gasped, "Oh my that poor man."

When he followed Sally's gaze he saw that somehow Pretty Priest had just had a tray of drinks spilled on him. Pretty Priest got up and trailing water stalked down the center aisle toward the entrance and most likely the bathroom. Mr. Preston hummed, "Bad luck, but damn that's nice."

Plans were discussed and it made him wonder when twenty minutes later not only had Pretty Priest not come back, but Expensive Man had also disappeared. Suddenly, he had the urge to piss and excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he left the entrance the maitre de said, "I would avoid the bathroom for a few more minutes."

' _Yeah, well fuck you buddy.'_

Then he walked down to the bathroom as Expensive Man looked pissed off walked out of it. Expensive Man snarled something nasty sounding at him when he passed by. _'That was weird.'_

Still it made him shrug as he opened the door and walked into the black marble bathroom. Pretty Priest was kissing some tan-skinned, brown-haired man, the pale-skinned man noticed him and growled audibly. It made him gasp when as a pale hand raised he was floating in mid-air and then being thrown back through the door. As he landed on the floor, crashing down on his ass, the door slammed closed.

_'How the **fuck** did Pretty Priest do that ? Is he magic or something ? Why do they get to hog the bathroom for raunchy sex ? That's so not fair, I wouldn't be allowed to do that.'_

Annoyed, he went back to the dining room where he noticed that Expensive Man was alone at the dias table now. When he sat down at his table again, Sally asked, "What was it that full ?"

It took him a second to try and think of something that wouldn't sound **too** innuendo-ish, before giving up and just saying, "What a duo of dicks."

' _Stupid hot, raunchy dick fucking probably.'_

As the meeting continued so did his need to go to the bathroom, then he decided it didn't matter. He crashed into the bathroom door causing it to burst open as he came in because, _'Fuck those guys, I need to piss real bad. **Hey** ! Where'd they go ? Wait, I don't care.'_

The stall door slammed closed.

 


	4. Interest

Smith snarled wordlessly and scowled as the Merovingian waved up at him. It took effort not to jump down to chase the sissy as the pale-skinned older A.I. ran away from him. Then he turned his attention to dearest Neo who stood below on the ground.

'If Neo had understood what the French-man just said I wouldn't be the only one wanting to delete him. I will not have Neo be another one of the Merovingian's forgotten conquests. Not if there's something I can do about it, which considering that he should be going to visit 'mother' soon, I should have an opportunity to warn him about it.'

Four days later...

He locked his arms around Neo pulling the One back against him. Idiotic as it was, he took a second to sniff the black-hair, it still smelled curiously like peppermint. The way Neo had just frozen in place it was almost like the pale man was daring him to lick him. To try and see just how much he could get away with. _'Just like in the train station, his hair was just messier than. Hmm, one little neck lick wouldn't hurt, just one. No, no, focus. Smith, focus.'_

Tried to push the distraction away, but **everything** about Neo was distracting. Eventually, he managed to say,  “The Merovingian was flirting with you approximately a week ago. You see, Mr. Anderson, he has quite the…reputation, also he can’t stand pretty things turning him down which you most assuredly did. While truly I could care less what happens to you, but I would avoid anything that he offers you, no matter how innocuous. You are my pretty thing, not one of his toys.”

An odd, almost interested sounding, noise from the man. Seconds later, he was crashing back first into the ground and as he let go Neo back-flipped over him then flew away.

_'My pretty little bird. He had better listen to me, still even if he doesn't because for all he knows I could be lying if I got to that bathroom before the Merovingian it would be better. At least, I wouldn't be doing it just because it was something to do.'_

The next afternoon...

It gladdened him when he felt Neo's disgust for the Merovingian in the back of his mind. So, he made his way to the programming hallway, more specifically the door for Levrai's men's bathroom.

Waiting for anything that annoyed him the most, even more than when he'd just missed killing Trinity by a second in the train station six months ago. A few minutes past before Neo's disgust turned to pure shock and he experienced the feeling of being doused in cold water along with the human.

More waiting before, on impulse, he opened the door to see Neo leaning over one of the marble bathroom sinks. Yellow lights were soft as he walked in slowly, eyeing the mirror as he got closer. _'Is he feining being unaware or is he actually unaware of me ?'_ Those big, dark-brown eyes stayed closed as wet hair was shoved out of them. How he resisted the urge to run his hands over Neo, he'd never know. Water was still dripping down the slim back as he put his hands on Neo's shoulders.

It amused him when Neo spun around and the wet, pale hands landed on his chest. Dark-eyes were even wider in shock and Neo hissed, “How the fuck did you get **in** here ? I closed the door, there’s nothing, no way for you…without me, the **fuck** ?”

He reached out and trailed a finger over Neo's left cheekbone as water beaded and rolled over it; smirked as the pretty face became confused, “Suffice it to say that I have my ways. Besides did you think that I would miss an opportunity to see you soaking wet ?”, and slid his hand up to run through the wet hair tousling it.

The water that hadn't dripped away was suddenly washing down the back of Neo's neck. Pale-pink lips parted in surprise as the slim body jerked trying to escape the water. _'God he looks pretty like that.'_

His body acted before his mind caught up as he kissed Neo hard. A groan from Neo as he started undoing the cassock's buttons, he lingered on Neo's hip for a moment then slid over the last button undoing that one as well, before moving to cup and stroke Neo.

Broke the kiss while one of Neo's arms slid to wrap around his waist as the black-clad man leaned against the sink to take a deep breath. Pushed the cassock aside as he slid down, _'I'm not going to kicked am I ? He better not kick me considering the Merovingian started this with his fucking special code.'_

Water droplets slid over his hands, which considering how nervous he was it was a surprise they were steady, but the water still made it difficult. Relief when he wasn't reflexively kicked in the chest as his lips wrapped around Neo, _'Try and figure out what my Neo likes, shall we ?'_ , and he did an experimental lick; seeing how he was half-choked a second later it was liked.

Neo groaned and he continued - licking, sucking, anything he could think of as those long lashes fluttered and the pretty eyes nearly rolled back. Another groan, then Neo wondered, the softer voice turned slightly rough, "Where ?"

_'Where I learned this ? Hmm, how about I have even more fun with this ? It should get a good reaction.'_ Let himself laugh as he released Neo to answer,  "What do you think that all those copies are for ?"

The man didn't have a response, still he wanted to finish what he started. A few minutes later, he noticed movement at the corner of his eye.

_'So, the Merovingian finally makes his appearance. Ha, you're too late you little cocksucking bitch and considering I actually am sucking one does that make me better or worse than him ? Even if I wasn't morally higher than him, it's Neo's cock, of course, it means I'm better than the sissy.'_

The Merovingian looked angry as Neo came with a moan of, "Oh god, mm, Smith."

When he finished swallowing he pulled away and stroked Neo's hip as he licked his lips before answering, "Yes, Neo ?"

Pale-skin was flushed, dark-eyes pleasure dulled and it took Neo a bit to come up with something to say, "Fuck you...again."

_'Again ? Yes, take that Merovingian ! He wants me, not you, your plan failed.'_

Neo startled as the French-man spoke for the first time , “So, this is why you went…off...so quickly.” then it turned angry, "Il est une démonstration agréable que j'admets mais fout vous, Smith **dans la merde** , il était le **mien**! Recherchez, vous le dieu pestés, chiez en baisant, le cochon a fait face au **bâtard**."

Smirked as he countered with, “Bien il semble vous êtes parvenus ici trop tard, Merovingian. Il est mon amour, un de vos jouets et je ne le gardons pas. Maintenant, je will merci beaucoup pour sortir, parce que comme vous pouvez voir nous sommes occupés.”, after which the older A.I. turned with a glare and walked out.

Slowly, he rose and kissed Neo softly, both of them startled when Neo's cell phone rang from one of the cassock's pockets. Yet again, the kiss was broken and Neo shrugged out of the cassock to throw it at the wall.

Finally, Neo kissed him...as the bathroom door flew open and a dark-blond/black-haired man walked in. Thought he heard a soft growl from Neo as the man raised a pale hand and the stranger was thrown out of the room and the door slammed itself shut.

A hissed, "Fuck people."

_'No-o ! Not people, fuck me **!** '_

It was likely that he'd said it out loud because Neo hummed in agreement. Relished every brush of the lithe body as the pale-skin contrasted beautifully with the black marble ceiling, Neo's sigh of, "Smith." He didn't want to, but he had to get dressed, so he did.

The question of, "What happens now ?", surprised him.

_'I didn't think he would need to ask that.'_

Slowly, he walked over to the hallway door and with a little manipulation opened it to reveal the programming hallway. A second later, he stopped in the doorway, turned and asked, "Are you coming ?"

He smiled as the man followed him through the door.

 


End file.
